What You liked? I love you Bear Ahjussi
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Hanya karena taruan gilanya Jaejoong harus menanggung konsekuensi yang di pastikan tidak akan mudah. Akhirnya si playboy cantik mendapat karmanya? "Jangan di-rekam Tuan.." /"Waeo? Bukankah kau menginginkannya?"... /YunJae FanFictoin/BoysLove/Humor, sweet plus Mature content/DLDR please GO! Saya bawa Chap 2 T0T
1. Chapter 1

**What You liked? I love you Bear Ahjussi**

.

**Kim anna shinotsuke**

.

**YunJae, YooSuMine**

.

**Rated : M**

.

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/BoysLove/YAOI/M-preg/Yadong/Romance/Humor/Typo(s)/DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong nama _namja_ berparas menawan yang kini terlihat sangat gelisah. Kaki jenjang berbalut celana _jins_nya berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 377. Raut gugup tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, _well_ Jaejoong sendiri yang mengakui jika wajahnya tampan. Padahal hampir sentereo Subway high school para siswa lebih setuju jika menyebutnya 'cantik'. Perhatikan saja raut wajahnya yang sangat mempesona dengan mata besar nan indah, hidung mancung yang terpahat sempurna dan bibir _plum_ semerah buah cherry. Rambut halusnya yang berwarna coklat almound membuat kulit putih sehalus porselennya terlihat bersinar. Tidakkah Jaejoong terlalu cantik untuk ukuran _namja_. Baiklah kembali lagi ke topik masalah,

Jaejoong berulang kali menghembuskan nafas panjang, tindakannya kali ini benar-benar gila, harga diri yang tak mau di bawahi serta alasan mobil _ferrari_ mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan nekat sampai ketempat ini, tempat di mana Jaejoong berdiri dengan gelisah di depan kamar _vvip_ di salah satu hotel bintang lima yang berada di jantung kota Seoul.

'Apa benar kesucianku sebagai mana sejati akan hilang malam ini, _aigo_...' Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya 'galau'.

'_Eomma, Appa_ maafkan Joongie _ne_...' _Doe eyes_ itu menatap sendu pintu berplitur hitam di depannya, saat Jaejoong melangkah masuk di pastikan tidak akan bisa mundur lagi.

'Aish, bukan salah Joongie. Salah _Appa_ yang terlalu pelit, coba saja mau membelikan mobil, Joongie tidak akan senekat ini.' Jaejoong masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, namun untuk sedetik kemudian wajah sendunya berubah menjadi ceria bahkan mata doenya terlihat berapi-api. 'Shim Changmin... lihat saja, _ferrari_-mu akan menjadi milikku ha..haaa...' Jaejoong tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Kim Jaejoong semangat!" tangan putih pucat Jaejoong terkepal erat.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ pemilik wajah tampan sekaligus dingin itu menatap intens makhuk cantik yang duduk di sofa, mata musang itu bisa membaca gurat kecemasan yang terpancar dari sepasang hasel indah itu meskipun sang pemilik berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya.

Selang waktu lima menit, keheningan masih betah menyelimuti ruangan kamar hotel mewah itu.

"Jeje.." bibir hati Yunho berucap berat disela menyeruputan _winne_-nya, tanpa memutus tatapan tajamnya pada sosok cantik yang kini menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat namaya di sebut.

'Ingat Joongie, kau tidak boleh membuka identitasmu.. kau hanya akan tidur dengannya satu malam jadi _ahjussi_ ini tidak boleh tau nama aslimu.' Jaejoong terus menekankan dalam hati.

"_Ne_.."

Kata singkat yang terucap dari _cherry lips_ itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Yunho.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Jaejoong menahan nafas saat perlahan namun pasti Yunho melangkah menghampirinya, Jaejoong mengakui jika Yunho sangat tampan. Setidaknya Changmin membuktikan ucappanya, demi Tuhan Jaejoong benar-benar akan menguliti sahabatnya itu jika ternyata _namja_ yang akan tidur dengannya merupakan _ahjussi-ahjussi_ berkepala botak dan bertubuh tambun. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya dijelajahi hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong bergidik jijik.

Jaejoong meneguk ludah gugup saat melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang berjarak sangat dekat, saat tubuh sempurna Yunho yang hanya berbalut _bathrobe_ sama sepertinya kini dalam posisi mencondong menghadapnya, Jaejoong bisa melihat bulir-bulir air yang masih menetes melintasi lekuk dada _sixpack_ yunho yang bewarna coklat caramel itu.

"Cantik, berapa usiamu?"

_Doe eyes_ indah itu bergerak gelisah, "20 ta-hun.." Jaejoong menjawab gugup, _namja_ cantik itu tengah mencoba menstabilkan debaran jantungnya, takut jika ketahuan berbohong. Untuk _one nigh stand_ pertama sekaligus yang terakhir, Jaejoong teguh merahasiakn identitasnya, mulai dari nama hingga usia.

Diluar dugaan bibir berbentuk hati Yunho tertarik membentuk senyum tipis, senyum penuh arti yang bahkan tidak di sadari oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan tenguknya meremang saat tangan warna _tan_ Yunho menyetuh kulit pipinya,

_Deg_

Detak jantung Jaejoong semakin menggila saat jemari Yunho semakin melebarkan daerah jajahannya yang kini sudah mulai turun mengusap bibirnya berulang-ulang hingga selanjutnya turun menyelusuri lehernya hingga menyelusup ke dalam _bathrobe_nya dan mengelus pucuk _nipple_nya.

_Shh.._

_Jaejoong_ tak kuat untuk tak mengeluarkan sedikit desahan atas sensasi aneh yang di berikan Yunho lewat sentuhan lembutnya. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, memberi sedikit cela jari  
panjang Yunho untuk menyelusup masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

_Slup.. ehmm.._

Jaejoong mengimbangi dengan sangat baik, dengan seduktif _namja_ cantik itu menghisap jari telunjuk Yunho yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau membangunkanku dengan cepat." suara bass Yunho terdengar sangat berat, _namja_ tampan itu tak kuasa menahan gejolak hasratnya yang sudah di paksa naik demi aksi nakal teman _one nigh stand_-nya.

_Mphhh..._

Dengan tidak saabaran Yunho menyesap habis _cherry lips_ merah yang sejak awal sudah menggodanya untuk merasakannya dan dugaan Yunho benar jika bibir _plum_ _namja_ cantik itu sangat manis, Yunho melanggar prisnifnya yang tidak pernah mau berciuman dengan teman _one nigh stand_nya dan mungkin Yunho juga akan melakukan pengecualian lainya. Sepertinya _namja_ Jung itu tidak akan memakai alat kontrasepsi khusus untuk _namja_ cantik satu ini.

_Shhh...ahh.._

Jaejoong berdesis, tubuh mungilnya sedikit berjengkit saat menerima sentuhan tangan kasar Yunho yang menjamah lekuk tubuhnya di baik _bathrobe_ yang sudah mulai tanggal

_Ugh.._

Refleks kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher Yunho saat merasakan ada benda panjang namun tidak terlalu besar menusuk-nusuk _manhole_nya dan Jaejoong tau jika itu jari Yunho.

_Ahh.._

Desahan yang terdengar begitu sexy ditelinga Yunho saat tangan besarnya meremas bongkahan pantat _namja _cantik yang kini semakin memepetkan tubuh mungilnya, mata musang Yunho tak pernah berpaling dari makhluk sempurna yang kini terlihat sangat menggoda di pangkuannya. Mata indah yang terpejam ditambah bulir keringat yang mulai menetes, membuat _namja_ cantik itu terlihat menggirukan.

'_So tight_.. ternyata benar ini yang pertama untukmu. Tidak percuma aku membayar mahal." Yunho merasa gila saat jemarinya dicengkram oleh otot-otot _rectum_ Jaejoong,

_Chup_

Yunho mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong, " hanya sebentar karena Yunho merasa kasian melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah bahkan nafas _namja_ cantik yang kini tengah berada dalam kuasanya sudah mulai terengah-engah, yunho menyeringai senang baru dalam tahap pemanasan saja _namja_ cantik-nya sudah terkulai bukankah itu menandakan jika ia benar-benar pemula. Yunho merasa senang akan hal itu, kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang pertama menyentuh Jaejoong.

"_A-niahh_.. jangan di sini... em.. di sana saja.." _cherry lips_ itu bicara terputus-putus karena tak tahan akan sentuhan Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong nikmat, meski tak jarang bibir hati itu menggigit _nipple_nya berulang, namun rasa nikmat akibat sentuhan daging tak bertulang itu di dadanya benar-benar bisa membuat Jaejoong gila.

_Sreak_

Jaejoong hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya di bawa ala _bridal_ ke arah ranjang _king size_, ada alasan kenapa Jaejoong tidak ingin bercinta di sofa selain gerak yang terbatas adegan mereka tidak akan terrekam jika tubuhnya di eksekusi di sofa karena Jaejoong sudah meletakkan _handycam_ di antara vas bunga yang bisa mem-_view_ seluruh ranjang. Ya, Jaejoong berniat mengabadaikan moment panasnya lewat camera berukuran sedang miliknya sebagai syarat taruhannya dengan Changmin. Jaejoong yakin jika Yunho tidak akan curiga karena Jaejoong sudah meletakkan camera pada posisi yang pas dan tertutup rimbun bunga kertas.

_Ahh.._

Jaejoong kembali mendesah saat Yunho kembali menindih tubuhnya dan meremas dada berisinya, sesekali mata _doe _Jaejoong melirik camera miliknya yang tersembunyi.

"Aku menginginkanmu.."

Cup..

"Laku-kan.." Jaejoong mengangguk tegas, meski dengan suara begetar. 'Kau gila kim Jaejoong.' Jaejoong terus merutuki dirinya sendiri, menyesal tentu saja. Jika mungkin Jaejoong melakukanya dengan kekasih atau suaminya mungkin tidak akan ada masalah, tapi ini dirinya merelakan tubuhnya kepada seseorang yang tak dikenalnya hanya demi taruhan gilanya dengan Changmin terlebih dia yang namja akan dirasuki oleh namja!

'Tidak apa Joongie, kau namja jadi tidak masalah bagimu.. hanya karena satu kali melakukan sex dengan kau tidak akan hamil, kau _namja_! setelah ini kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan-nya.'

Jaejoong hanya tergolek pasrah, bahkan saat Yunho menatap tubuhnya intens, tidak dipungkiri jika Jaejoong merasa malu.

'Kau terlalu indah untuk ukuran slut, kau membuatku penasaran.. siapa dirimu sebenarnya.' Untuk sejenak Yunho tertegun, namja tampan itu hanya diam tanpa berkedip melihat keindahan namja cantik itu, kulit putih sehalus porselen yang di hiasi beberapa raum merah. Yunho bahakn tidak pernah melihat tubuh teman kencannya melebihi tubuh namja cantik yang kini terlentang di atas ranjang menunggu di eksekusi olehnya.

Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk menerima detik-detik terakhir penobatanya sebagai '_uke_', namun _namja_ cantik itu di buat bingung saat Yunho beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

_Deg_

Jaejoong menatap horror, entah kenapa Jaejoong mulai bepikir negatif.

'Omo... apa yang akan dilakukannya.. jangan kesana...' wajah Jaejoong memucat saat melihat kemana arah Yunho berjalan. Dan _gocha_!

Jaejoong meneguk _saliva_nya takut, Yunho yang tersenyum menyeringai dengan tangan memegang camera miliknya.

"Kau ingin bermain hem?" Yunho sangat menyukai ekspresi takut sekaligus _shock namja_ cantik yang refleks bangun dari tidurnya hingga duduk bergetar,

"_A-nia_.. itu.. em..." Jaejoong hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya tanpa berani menatap wajah Yunho.

_Sreak_

Yunho mengapit dagu Jaejoong, membuat hasel kelam Jaejoong bertatapan dengan mata musangnya. _Doe eyes_ yang bergerak gelisah,

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin mengabadikan adegan panas kita, aku tidak keberatan Jeje-_shi_."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, saat Yunho mulai merekam dirinya mulai dari wajahnya hingga turun kebagian tubuhnya yang sudah polos refleks Jaejoong menarik selimut namun pergerakan tanganya di tahan Yunho,

"Jangan di-rekam Tuan.." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"_Waeo_? Bukankah kau menginginkannya?" Yunho masih betah dengan ekspresi stoic-nya, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala,

"A-ku malu.." _cherry lips_ merah itu berucap lirih, "Jika di rekam dari dekat.."

_Cup_

_Doe eyes_ indah itu menatap tak mengerti pada Yunho yang justru tersenyum lembut setelah mengecup bibirnya.

_Aghhkk...shhh.._

Teriakan yang berubah menjadi desahan, kegelisahan Jaejoong justru direspon dengan gerakan nakal Yunho yang memainkan milik Jaejoong,

_Shh... Tu-annhh.._

Jaejoong mencoba menepis tangan besar yang tengah menggengam dan mengurut miliknya yang sudah menegang,

_Sreak_

Tangan Jaejooong menutup lensa kamera yang terarah padanya, Yunho membidikan secara berulang mulai dari wajah sayunya yang menahan nikmat hingga turun ke bagian selatan tubuhnya yang tenagah di mainakan "Tuanhh.. jangan di-rek-hammm... _oughhhh_..."

_Bruk_

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang bersamaan dengan klimaks pertamanya, cairan putih kental itu tercecer di perut ramping Jaejoong dan melumer di tangan Yunho yang masih menggenggam milik Jaejoong.

_Oh..hos...hos.._

Jaejoong bernafas dengan rakus, Yunho menatap puas hasil kerjanya, moment Jaejoong yang mengerang nikmat saat klimaks tak luput dari sorotan kameranya.

.

_Enghh.. shh.. ahh..._

_Cherry lips_ merah Jaejoong terus mendesah saat tubuh _manly _di atasnya terus bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Lihat betapa sempitnya _holemu_ cantik.." Yunho berucap seduktif ditengah hujamannya dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam kamera Jaejoong, terarah pada miliknya yang keluar masuk pada _manhole namja_ cantik itu, sesekali kamera di arahkan ke atas, merekam wajah sayu Jaejoong.

_Doe eyes_ yang menutup dan bibir _plum_ yang tak berhenti mendesah, peluh yang menetes seakan menabah kesexyan Jaejoong, Yunho men-_zoom_ bagian dada berisi Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak dan dipenuhi ruam merah, _kissmarks_ yang ditorehkannya kesekujur tubuh _namja_ cantik itu membuat _namja _tampan itu puas.

_Plop_

_Ugh.._

Jaejoong berdesis ngilu, saat Yunho menarik keluar miliknya, tidak dipungkiri jika Jaejoong merasa kosong bagaimana pun hampir 30 menit Yunho merasukinya dengan berbagai gaya.

.

Doe eyes Jaejoong menatap tak berkedip milik Yunho yang berdiri mengacung di depan wajahnya, milik Yunho yang berukuran di atas miliknya terlihat basah, mendadak wajah putihnya semakin memerah saat membayangkan jika milik Yunho sudah berhasil merasukinya, sulit di percaya jika _hole_nya yang sempit mampu di jebol oleh _namja _tampan yang saa tini berdiri di depannya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu mengerti apa yang diinginkan Yunho, dengan ragu cherry lipsnya membuka membiarkan milik Yunho menerobos masuk kedalam rongga hangat mulutnya.

_Em..hh.._

Yunho membelai pipi halus Jaejoong, sementara tangan kananya masih tetap memegang kamrea, merekam setiap aksi bibir Jaejoong yang mengulum miliknya, Yunho tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, namja Jung itu sangat terpesona akan makhluk cantik yang sedang mengoral miliknya, bibir mungil yang terlihat berusah keras mengoral miliknya, Jaejoong sangat menggoda di mata Yunho.

_Sreak_

Yunho mendorong bahu Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu kembali tidur terlentang, "Kita selesaikan cantik."

_Ahh.._

Jaejoong merasa ngilu saat tangan besar Yunho membuka lebar kedua belah kakinya, _namj_a cantik itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat lagi-lagi Yunho mendekatkan karema ke wajahnya,

_Slup.. em.._

Jaejoong menerima suka rela saat jari Yunho lagi-lagi menjejali mulutnya. Kepalang basah, Jaejoong menatap sendu kamera yang terarah di wajahnya, dengan nakal Jaejoong mengedipkan satu matanya,

"Kau mulai nakal cantik," Yunho menyeringai melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah menikmati diakhir.

_Plop_.

Jaejoong tersenyum nakal saat melepas kuluman jari-jari Yunho hingga membuat untaian benang _saliva_ yang bercecer di sekitar bibir hingga dagunya.

'Persetan dengan harga diri, hanya malam ini Joongie, setelahnya semua akan kembali seperti semula.' Jaejoong membantin,

"_Please_... lakukan lagi.." Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya, Yunho menatap tak percaya pada _namja_ cantik yang terlentang di bawahnya, Jaejoong yang menambah aksi nakalnya dengan membuka lebar kedua belah pahanya hingga memperlihatkan _hole_ sempitnya yang berkedut.

"_Ppaliwa_..."

Jaejoong mulai merengek, sementara Yunho hanya tercenung demi melihat aksi menggemaskan sekaligus liar Jaejoong, Yunho semakin tercengang saat tangan lentik Jaejoong meraih milknya dan mengarahkan didepan hole yang tengah berkedut,

_Shh.._

Yunho memilih mengikuti permaian Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu tengah menuntut milik Yunho untuk kembali merasuki tubuhnya,

_Oughh.._

_Shh.._

Keduanya melenguh bersamaan seiring dengan kembali menyatunya tubuh keduanya,

_Mpphh.._

"_Naughty_ eoh?" Yunho menyesap dalam cherry lips Jaejoong yang membuka, keduanya terus saling melumat tanpa menghentikan kerja di bagian bawah tubuh keduanya, Yunho yang semakin menabah tempo hujamannya membuat tubuh mungil di bawahnya terlonjak seirama dengan hentakkan miliknya yang bersarang di rectum Jaejoong. Tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan, Yunho merekam setiap detik aksi panas keduanya, meski hanya dominan wajah Jaejoong yang terrekam.

.

_Arrggghhkkk.._

Keduanya mengerang bersama setelah mencapai klimak , Yunho merekam miliknya yang yang mulai ditarik keluar dari rongga hangat yang sudah membuatnya melayang, Yunho merekam setiap kejadian hingga saat miliknya keluar dan di susul dengan cairan putih kental yang merembes keluar dari hole Jaejoong, benar-benar pemandangan yang menggiurkan.

Cup

Yunho mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Jaejoong, mata musangnya menatap lembut wajah lelah Jaejoong, "_Gomawo_.."

Yunho tetap tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimaksih meski dirinya tau jika Jaejoong tidak akan mendengar karena namja cantik itu sudah terlelap, kelelahan tentu saja, Yunho meraih selimut yang tercecer dan mentup tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong kemudian membawa tubuh _namja_ cantik itu kedalam pelukannya dengan penuh hati-hati, Yunho tersenyum selama ini dirinya tidak pernah memperlukan teman satu malamnya dengan begitu lembut, dan biasanya Yunho akan langsung pergi setelah menyelesalikan hasratnya, namun kini berbeda. Yunho betah berlama-lama memandang wajah damai Jaejoog yang sedang terlelap terlihat polos dan cantik.

"_Jaljiyo_.."

_Cup_

Yunho kembali mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong, mata musuangnya menatap dalam wajah terlelap putri tidur di pelukannya, "Setelah malam ini, kau hanya milikku cantik." Bibir hati itu berucap posesif. Yunho tidak mau kehilangan sosok cantik dalam pelukannya, terlebih sampai tubuh namja cantik itu di miliki bersama, tidak namja tampan itu akan membuat dirinya menjadi yang pertama sekaligus namja terakhir yang menyentuh angle yang tengah terlelap di pelukkannya.

'Ini sex ternikmat sekaligus terindah yang pernah ku rasakan,' Yunho mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong sebelum menyusul tidur, dan selanjutnya hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah secerah wajah _namja _cantik yang kini sedang menampakkan aura positif, senyum kemenangan tak henti tersungging di bibir plumnya, doe eyesnya melirik camera yang tergolek di samping jok kemudianya, senyum bangga terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Jaejoong terkikik geli saat ingatanya kembali melayang pada kejadian berapa jam lalu,

.

"_**Omo... Omo**__... mata suciku... aigo... aigoo..." Changmin menunjukkan ekspreis shocks, saat melihat video yang terputar lewat kamera yang digenggam Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong tesenyum pongah, menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya._

"_Aku menang Shim," Jaejoong menadahkan tangannya bersiap menerima kunci ferrari merah yang di idam-idamkannya, mobil kebanggan sahabat sejatinya itu, dengan tak rela Changmin menyerahkan knuci mobilnya,_

"_Bye..." Jaejoong berjalan dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Changmin yang masih shock akan kenekatan Jaejoong, bagaiman bisa jika teman tercantiknya itu benar-benar melakukan taruhan konyol itu. __**Hell**__, Changmin hanya bercanda, __**namja **__bertubuh tinggi itu hanya geram melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong yang sok __**playboy**__ dengan bergonta ganti __**yeojachingu**__, hingg aakhirnya berujung pada Changmin yang mengajukan taruahan dengan ferrari-nya sebagai imbalan jika Jaejoong mampu melakuakn ide gilanya._

"_Hooo... hanya bercinta dan memndocumentasikanya, __**ck**__.." Jaejoong tersenyum meremhekan,_

"_**Ania**__.. aku percaya jika kau mampu mengajak yeoja berakhir di atas ranjang dengan mudah mengingat betapa __**playboy**__nya kau hyung. Tapi, kali ini bukan __**yeoja**__ tapi namja."_

"_Mwo.." Jaejoong mentautkan alisnya tak mengerti, Changmin tersenyum menyeringai melihat ekspresi bodoh Jaejoong._

"_Iya, jika kau bercinta dengan __**namja**__ catat namja dan berhasil mendocumentasikanya maka ferrari merahku mnjadi milikmu." Changmin tertawa penuh kemenangan karena yakin Jaejoong pasti menolak taruhan gilanya, selama ini jaejoong selau merasa tampan meski begitu banyak __**namja**__ yang bersatus __**seme**__ yang mengejar-ngejarnya termasuk namja tua yang sering kedapatan Changmin tengah menawar Jaejoong saat mereka berada di __**club**__ malam, tentu saja Jaejoong akan merespon dengan bogem mentahnya hingga tak ayal membuat clup ricuh dan berujung dengan Changmin dan Jaejoong yang di tendang keluar dari club secara tidak elit, jika mengingat kejadian itu membuat Changmin kesal._

"_Aku akan melakukannya." Bibir cherry itu bicara mantap, kalimat yang sukses membuat Cahngmin tecengang._

"_Kau serius hyung?"_

"_Tentu saja, tidak ada ruginya untukku, aku namja jadi tidak ada resiko akan hamil jika melakukannya, sudah dapat uang banyak plus perrari-mu ha..a.. bukankah itu keuntungan yang luar biasa shim," jaejoong menunjukkan senyum bodohnya._

"_Baiklalh aku akan mencari __**namja**__ dewasa yang kaya sekaligus tamapn" Jaejoong tersenyum tak biasa, Changmin sudah paham jika Jaejoong memunculkan ekspsi seperti itu di wajah cantiknya maka kegilaan akan segera berlanjut._

"_Tidak perlu biar aku yang mencari namja yang akan tidur dengamu, ah.. biar bagaimana pun aku tidak rela jika nantinya kau menjadi korban __**bdsm**__ oleh namja gila yang tidak jelas, meskipun kau akan dibayar mahal." Changmin menunjukkan seringai evilnya, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang jengah melihatnya,_

" _Tapi, kau tidak takut __**hyung**__?" _

"_Takut apa?" Jaejoong mengenyritkan alisnya bingung._

"_**Hamil.**__" Changmin segera berlari setelah mengucapak sepatah kata yang dirinya yakin mampu membuat Jaejoong mengamuk_

"_**MWOYA**__!" Jaejoong mengeram kesal "Hey, jangan lari kau anak bodoh.." _

_Ha..ha..._

_Jaejoong terus berlari mengejar Changmin menyelusuri koridor sekolah tanpa perduli bakan saat gerakan gesitnya justu membuat berapa siswa yang berjalan disekitarnya nyaris jauh karena tersenggol bahunya , seisi sekolah sudah terbiasa dengan ulah Jaejoong yang suka berlari-lari di koridor sekolah jadi pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka._

.

.

.

Jaejoong tertawa girang saat mengecek beberapa _like_ dan comentar yang mampir di twitter dan facebook. Ah, tak lupa blog pribadinya saat dirinya mengunggah berapa photo selcanya berapa menit yang lalu, tentu saja memamerkan mobil ferrari harsil rampokkanya, Jaejoong tersenyum nista membayangkan jika Changmin akan segera di kuliti oleh appa dan _eomma_ Shim.

"Ck, Kim jaejoong memang tampan, auhh.." raut wajah nasisrnya mendadak berubah, saat merasak nyeri di bagian holenya, padahal sudah dua hari pasca malam itu tapi Jaejoong masih merasakn nyeri di lubang analnya.

"Ck miliknya saja yang terlalu besar"

_Blus_

Seketika raut wajah Jaejoong berubah memerah kala mengingat kejadian malam itu, saat bagaiman milik _namja_ tampan itu memenuhi lubang analnya. "_Aigoo._. apa yang kau pikirkan Joongie, semuanya sudah berakhir." Jaejoong memukul-mukul kepanya, terlebih saat dirasa miliknya dibawah sana sudah mulai bereaksi, "Aish, jinjja." Jaejoong menggeram frustasi.

"_Oppa_.."

"_Omo oppa_..."

_Tap._

_Tap_

Jaejoong menatap biasa dua yeoja yang tersenyum antusias padanya di di parkiran sekolah, entah kenapa Jaejoong mulai kehilangan minat pada wanita.

"Aish, jangan gila, kau masih menyukai wanita Joongie." Jaejoong menjabak kembali rambutnya.

"Oppa.. antar aku pulang ne.." _yeoj_a bernama Heymin itu menatap penuh harap pada Jaejoong

"_Ania_ aku saja _oppa_." Kini giliran Hyuna yang merengek. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, terlebih saat kedua yeoja yang setingkat dibawahnya itu membusungkan dadanya, biasanya Jaejoong selalu tergoda tapi kali ini tidak, entah kenapa Jaejoong justru jijik melihat dada inpla dua _yeoja_ di hadapanya.

'Ck dadaku jauh lebih sexy..' Jaejoong mendumel dalam hati

"lain kai saja, _bye_..."

_Brum._.

Jaejoong mulai meengemudi ferrari rampasannya sambil melambaikan tangannya, menghirukan teriakan hiteris dua yeoja berseragam sekolah minim itu.

.

.

.

"_Arrghkk._. Joongie.. ada apa denganmu.." jaejoong memukul-mukul setir kemudinya, tak sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu yang tegeletak di samping jok kemudinya. 'kamera yang berisi rekaman video malam panasnya"

"Kau harus segera memusnahkan Joongie." Jaejoong menatap tajam benda mati itu, dengan santai namja cantik itu terus melajukan audinya membelah jalan padat kota Seoul di siang hari menuju _manison_ keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!"

"Aishh.. _waeyo_ _eomma_ Joongie lelah.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat niatnya yang hendak naik kelantai atas kelamarnya di hentikan oleh Kim Hechule eomma-nya.

"Ada apa dengan gaya berjalanmu." Mata kucing mrs Kim menatap intens putranya, dari ujung kepala hingga keujung kaki yang dirasanya sedikit berbeda, terlebih tidak biasanya putra cantiknya itu memakai atribut lengkap seragam sekolahnya, biasanya putranya selalu melepas jas sekolahnya terlebih dasi yang menggantung rapi di leher putra cantiknya. Hal yang tidak biasa.

"_Emm.. ania eomma_, hanya terjatuh saat mengejar Changmin di sekolah." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, tanganya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

Mrs Kim terus menatap tajam putra cantiknya, wanita paruh baya itu merasa ada yang aneh, nyonya kim itu sangat tau tingkah Jaejoong jika sedang berbohong.

"Kalau sampai kau macam-macam, eomma akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah, tidak usah sekolah saja." Mrs Kim berdesis tajam, Jaejoong mulai gugup sepertinya eommanya menaruh curiga.

"Tentu tidak eomma.. putramu yang tampan ini tidak akan berani macam-macam heh.." Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya, yang justu terlihat aneh di mata mrs Kim.

"Usiamu sudah 18 tahun, jaga diri baik-baik eomma hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat pergaulan bebas," mrs Kim bicara santai namun dengan nada memperingatkan yang kentara,

"Mwo.. memangnya apa yang eomma pikirkan, tentu saja Joongie tidak akan seperti itu.." Jaejoong semakin salah tingkah 'Tenang Joongie kau tidak salah, hanya _one night stand_ bukan termasuk kategori pergaulan bebas _ania_? yah benar.' Jaejoong terus memberi pembenaran dalam hati kecilnya akan perbuatannya dua hari yang lalu.

"Kau hanya terlihat seprti habis di tiduri, _Aigo._.. apa yang aku pikirkan" mrs kim memijt pelipisnya

"Mwo maksud _eomma_, aish Joongie _namja_ jadi mana mung-"

"Cukup, meskipun kau _namja_ kau itu.." mrs Kim terlihat kepayahan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Kau itu tidak seperti namja pada umumnya Joongie harus berapa kali eomma peringatkan."

"Ya-ya Joongie tau," Jaejoong menatap eommanya malas

"Joongie cantik, kulit Joongi seputih putri salju hingga membuat mantan-mantan Joongie merasa tersaingi, kemudian mata Joongie indah dan blaabalal... bahkan sudah banyak ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang..."

_Pletak.. pletak_

Eomma! Jaejoong meringis sakit sambil menutupi kepalanya yang kini sedang menjadi sasaran tangan perkasa eommanya.

"Rasakan apa yang kau bicarakan hal dasar anak nakal. Masalah terbesanya bukan itu pabbo, awas kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan namja." Mrs Kim terus mengoceh dan saat merasa ada kesempatan sontak Jaejoong menghambur cepat menaiki anak tangga

"Tunggu jangan lari kau anak nakal..." mrs Kim yang berang ikut berlari mengejar putranya hingga,

BLAM

Mrs Kim menghembuskan nafas berat demi melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya.

"Joongie, kau istimewa nak, jadi jangan macam-macam.. _eomma_ mohon." Jaejoong mengelus dadanya yang terasa nyeri, sungguh yeoja paruh baya itu hanya merasa sangat khawatir pada putra cantiknya yang terkadang kelewat badung namun tidak sesuai dengan kemampuan bela dirinya, Jaejoong sedikit lemah, namun Jaejoong selalu berusaha terlihat kuat dan sok tampan. Sebagai orang tua Mrs Kim sangat tau jika justru lebih banyak namja dari pada Yeoja yang mengincar putra cantiknya itu. Mrs Kim sangat takut jika putra semata wayangnya sampai bergaul melebihi batas terutama dengan _namja_.

.

.

.

Sudah kurang lebih 30 menit _doe eyes_ indah itu terus menatap lembaran _won_ yang sengaja di sebarnya di atas ranjang dengan seprai motif gajah yang di dudukinya.

"Akan Joongie apakan uang sebanyak ini.. hah, belanja," Jaejoong tertawa girang namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedih,

"_Ania_, _eomma_ bisa curiga bahkan ferrari Changmin saja belum beraniku bawa pulang." Jaejoong berdecak sebal. Maklum saja, Mrs Kim hanya memberi uang saku seperlunya kepada jaejoong mengingat Jaejoong yang masih SMA, jikapun Jaejoong membutuhkan sesuatu harus meminta dan menjelaskan akan apa yang akan di beli _namja_ cantik itu. Meskipun keluarga Kim termasuk golongan menengah atas, namun Kim Hangeng selalu melatih Jaejoong untuk disiplin keuangan.

"Joongie bingungggg..." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya membuat posisinya yang tadi duduk menjadi tidur telentang, di biarkannya lembaran won pemberian Yunho tersebar di atas ranjang bahkan sebagain tercecer di lantai.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00 pagi merupakan jam sibuk di gedung perkantoran Jung Subway Company. Perusahan yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan dan produksi yang memiliki ribuan staf dan karyawan itu terlihat sangat sibuk. Semuanya berkerja tidak ada yang bersantai.

Kim Hangeng merasa lega karena kali ini dirinya bisa menemui pimpinan perusahaan terbesar di Asia itu. Hangeng sudah membuat janji sejak dua hari yang lalu, perusahannya yang bergerak di bidang entertaiment di minta untuk mengurus iklan produk kosmetik terbaru yang akan di keluarkan perusahaan raksasa itu.

Hangeng berdiri dan membungukkan sedikit tubuhnya saat melihat _namja _tampan yang merupakan pemilik perusahan besar itu. Dalam hati hangeng memuji sosok kharismatik yang berdiri duduk di depannya, di usia yang belum bisa di katakan tua 35 tahun namun, Jung Yunho sudah menjadi pimpinan di perusahaan raksasa itu.

"Silahkan duduk tuan Hangeng." Senyum tipis tersunging di bibir hati itu, Yunho sangat tau bagaimana memperlakuakn orang-orang disekelilingnya, terlebih partner bisnisnya.

"Ne terimakasih Yunho-_shi_."

Hangeng dan Yunho, dua namja berbeda usia itu tampak mulai serius membahas kontrak kerja sama. Jika kalian berpikir kenapa Hangeng tidak mengutus bawahanya atau karyawanya untuk menemui Yunho jawabnya adalah, Kim hangeng hanya tidak ingin bawahanya melakukan kesalahan mengingat Jung Subway Company adalah harapan besar Kim Entertainment. Jika perusahan Yunho sampai benar-benar menandatangani kontrak iklan maka di pastikan Kim Entertaniment akan merangkak maju,

"Baiklah aku ingin lihat proposalnya sekaligus kontraknya."

"Tunggu saya ambilkan." Hangeng tersenyum dan mulai merogoh tas jinjing yang di bawanya, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya memucat saat tak menemukan map yang yang bersisi kontrak dan proposal itu." map yang sama namun isi berbeda, dirinya yakin jika salah membawa berkas,

"Maaf Yunho-_ssi_ sepertinya saya salah membawa berkas, em.. putra saya akan membawakannya, saya mohon kiranya anda sudi menunggu barang 15 menit." Hangeng tersenyum canggung, Yunho menatap tajam dirinya paling tidak suka dengan kecerobohan dan keterledoran.

'Ck, di awal sudah menunjukkan kesan tidak baik,' Yunho mengangguk malas.

.

Kim Hangeng mulai gelisah karena waktu sudah bergulir 12 menit, namun putranya belum datang juga, berulang kali matanya melirik pintu.

"Maaf sebentar lagi putra saya sampai." Kim hangeng berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, berulang kali dirinya mengecek ponsel miliknya.

_Brak_

Baik Yunho dan Hangeng mengalihkan perhatianya pada pintu yang membuka lebar, menampakkan sosok namja muda yang mengeenakan seragam sekolah berdiri menunduk sambil memegang kedua lututnya, wajahnya masih menunduk jadi Yunho tidak melihat, terlihat jelas jika sosok itu tengah berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah, akibat lari mungkin.

Hangeng mengelus dada demi melihat kelakuan tidak sopan putranya.

"Maaf kan kelancangan putraku." Hangeng menuduk minta maaf, sementara Yunho masih memfokuskan tatapanya pada sosok yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Appa Ini..." tangan putih pucat itu melambaikan map kuning ditangannya kerah Kim hangeng,

"Joongie tepat waktu _ania_?" putra kim Hangeng itu tersenyum bangga, sepertinya karena terlau bersemangat sosok yang menyebut namanya Joongie itu tidak sadar jika ada sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya intens.

'Aish, anak ini kapan tingkah lakunya akan berubah.' Hangeng memijat pelipisnya, namja dewasa itu sudah sap jika Yunho akan membatalkan kontrak karena kelalaiannya dan ulah tidak sopan putranya.

"_Nugu._." Jaejoong sedikit berbisik saat menyadari ada orang lain selain appanya, _doe eyes_ itu ulai menatap _namja_ tampan yang duduk angkuh di kursi presdirnya, Jaejoong hanya merasa jika wajah kecil itu sangat familier seperti pernah melihat.

Lama _namja_ cantik itu terdiam hingga tak sadar jika hangeng akan beranjak dari duduknya namun,

"Biarkan putramu yang membawanya kemari." Suara bass Yunho mengintruksi, Hangng menatap putranya, dan jaejoong yang seakan bisa membaca arti tatapan Appaya segera berjalan pelan, mata _doe_ itu terus menatap wajah Yunho, Jaejoong masih mencoba mengingat wajah familier presdir perusaan yang akan menadatangi kontrak iklan dengan perusahan Appanya.

"Dia putramu." Seakan memory dalam otak Jaejoong dipaksa berputra kembali demi melihat senyum tak biasa yang teukir di bibir berbentuk hati itu. Dan,

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Mwo!" Jaejoong sontak membekap mulutnya, _doe eyes_nya membulat sempurna, _namja_ cantik yang masih lengkap dengan tas dipunggungnya itu tepaku di tempat tanpa bisa bergerak membuat Appanya heran.

"A-ppa i-ni berkasnya.. Joongie pergi." Jaejoong meletakkan map dengan gemetar di atas meja dan membungkukkan badannya dalam, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah cepat namun,

_Duagh._

"_Aughh apoo.."_

"Joongie!" Hangeng langsung berdiri saat melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak fokus berjalan hingga lututnya menumbur sofa. Setiap aksi konyol Jaejoong tak luput dari tatapan mata musang milik Yunho, namja tampan itu terus tersenyum meski tetap tenang.

"_Gwanchana appa_.."

_Tap._

_Tap.._

_Tap_

_Blam!_

Hangeng menatap bingung kelakuan aneh putranya, mata tuanya menatap pintu yang barusan di tutup kencang oleh putranya.

"Maafkan kelakuan putra saya, Joongie memang sedikit badung." Lagi-lagi Hangeng memnita maaf atas kelaukan putranya.

"_Ne gwanchana_."

Kim hangeng menghembuskan nafas lega atas tanggapan biasa Yunho, tadinya Hangeng sangat takut jika namja Jung itu akan marah, namun tidak taukah kau Hangeng jika di balik sikap diamnya diam-diam namja Jung itu tersenyum _ani _lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dan kau harus menjaga baik-baik putra cantikmu.

.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu, _namja_ cantik itu masih belum mampu beranjak, Jaejoong masih betah berdiri di balik pintu yang tertutup, pintu yang di dalamnya terdapat Appanya dan presdir Jung dan,

"Mati aku.." Jaejoong terduduk lemas,

"Hanya mirip saja kan? Tidak mungkin dia... hah tidak mungkin.." Jaejoong mneggeleng frutasi, tangan pucatnya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

'Neraka menantimu Joongie...' doe eyes indah itu menatap sendu keramik yang di injakknya, kalimat yang sangat berbeda terucap di balik pintu yang disandarinya

'Kenikmatan surga menatimu Jung.' mata musang itu menatap penuh arti pintu ruangannya yang menutup.

.

.

.

**To be continued?**

.

Mian jika masih ada typo T-T


	2. Chapter 2

**What You liked? I love you Bear Ahjussi**

.

**Kim anna shinotsuke**

.

**YunJae, YooSuMine**

.

**Rated : M**

.

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/BoysLove/YAOI/M-preg/Yadong/Romance/Humor/Typo(s)/DLDR!**

.

.

'_Neraka menantimu Joongie...' doe eyes indah itu menatap sendu keramik yang di injakknya, kalimat yang sangat berbeda terucap di balik pintu yang disandarinya_

'_Kenikmatan surga menantimu Jung.' mata musang itu menatap penuh arti pintu ruangannya yang menutup._

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap berbinar kendaraan mewah yang berada tepat di depan kedua matanya, motor sport Honda CBR 1100 XX yang sangat di idam-idamkannya.

"_Ahjusshi_ serius ini untukku?" Changmin menatap tak percaya pada Yunho, _namja_ dewasa yang berstatus sebagai pamannya itu.

"Yah, setidaknya bisa menggantikan _ferrari_-mu." Yunho menyilangkan tangan di depan dada masih betah dengan ekprsi _stoic_-nya.

"Ha..haa.. aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi si _kitty_ saat melihat motor _sport_ milikku." Changmin tertawa nista sedangkan Yunho menatap jengah sikap autis keponakannya yang semakin tertawa-tawa lepas layaknya penghuni rumah sakit jiwa. "Tumben saja kau melakukan kerja yang benar.." Yunho bicara sarkastis,

"Apa ini soal kitty eoh? hah sudah kutebak. Sejujurnya aku hanya jengah melihat _ahjussi_ suka gonta ganti teman kencan dan kebetulan aku memiliki teman cantik yang kelewat naif jadi tidak ada salahnya, lagian aku hanya tidak rela jika sampai tubuh mulusnya tergores oleh _ahjussi-hajussi_ mesum dan em.. mungkin sedikit gila." Changmin bermonolog panjang lebar sambil mengecek kondisi motor barunya.

"Dia hanya milikku." Yunho berucap dingin

"Posesif eoh _so, ahjussi_ harus berterimakasih padaku untuk itu." Changmin menjawab dengan seringai _evil_nya, _namja_ berusia 17 tahun itu bersiap menunggangi motor _sport_-nya.

"_Aigoo_.. tampannya diriku..." Changmin berucap narsis menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar yang terpajang di dinding garasi manison Jung Yunho sang paman, sementara Yunho yang melihat kenarsisan keponakannya itu hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi kailan sangat panas dan aku masih mengingat jelas desahan si kitty shh..." wajah Changmin mendadak bersemu merah kala mengingat potongan video pasangan YunJae. "Hah, tubuh Jaejoong memang sangat menggiurkan ck..." mata changmin menerawang jauh, tak sadar jika ucapannya barusan telah meenciptakan aura kelam di tubuh _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang yang sedari tadi masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu garasi, seakan menyadarinya Changmin buru-buru men_starter_ motornya.

_Brum.._

_Brumm.._

Tangan kurusnya mulai memainkan gas hingga menimbulkan suara bising dan asap putih yang mulai mengepul tipis, "_Ahjussi_.. jangan sakiti _kitty_-ku _ne_, aku mempercayakannya padamu dan aku harap _ahjussi_ bisa menjinakkna-nya." Changmin berucap sok bijak dan mengedipkan matanya saat mengucapkan kata 'menjinakkannya' _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu yakin jika pamannya bisa menyimpulkan maksud terselubung ucapannya.

"_Kitty_-ku bocah! bukan _kitty_-mu." Yunho memberi penekannan disetiap kata-tatanya lengkap dengan mata musangnya yang memicing tajam, membuat Changmin bergidik ngeri. "_A-rraseo_..." Changmin berucap gugup. Merasa keadaan akan semakin memburuk Changmin segera melesatkan motornya meninggalkan Yunho seraya melambaikkan tangannya.

"Ck anak ini." Yunho memijit pelipsinya, terkadang Yunho kewalahan menghadapi ke-evilan keponakan tercintanya namun tak jarang berkat kejeniusan Changmin terkadang berimbas positif pada Yunho dan terbukti, _namja_ tampan itu tidak menyangka jika Changmin mengetahui dengan baik seleranya, awalnya Changmin merahasiakan identitas yang akan menjadi teman _one nigh stand_-nya Changmin hanya mengatakan jika dirinya tidak akan menyesal dan di pastikan akan tergila-gila pada sosok _uke_ pilihan keponakannya itu dan benar saja Yunho di buat terpesona oleh makhluk cantik yang benar-benar masih steril itu.

Hingga Yunho harus memburu keponakannya yang sangat susah di temui itu untuk mengorek informasi tentang siapa teman satu malamnya, seolah pucuk di cinta ulanpun tiba siapa sangka jika justru mangsanya yang datang sendiri menghampiri Yunho sebelum Changmin memaparkan identitas _namja _cantik itu.

Benar-benar suatu keberuntungan _ania_, Yunho bahkan tak berhenti tertawa kala mengingat segala kekonyolan Jaejoong saat ke kantornya, sungguh Yunho benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona _namja_ belia yang bahkan sudah di gagahinya itu.

.

.

.

_Mmm...mm.._

"Kunyah saja makannmu dan berhenti mendumel." Heechul menceramahi putra cantiknya yang hendak bicara disela mulutnya yang masih tersumpal penuh daging asap.

_Em.. gluk.._

"_Appa-yah_... batalkan saja kontrak perusahaan Jung Itu.." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah daging yang dikunyahnya tertelan sepenuhunya, mata _doe_nya melancarkan aksi tatapan memelasnya pada Hangeng sang _appa_ yang duduk tenang disebrang mejanya seraya memasukkan sumpitan sayur kemulutnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat bersikeras menyuruh _appa_ untuk memutus kontrak yang jelas-jelas akan menguntungkan perusahaan kita Joongie?" Hangeng menatap penuh selidik putranya yang kini terlihat salah tingkah, "_Ania appa_.. hanya saja Jung Yunho itu bukan orang yang baik, em.. iya begitulah..." Jaejoong mengusap tengukknya yang tidak gatal, Hangeng menatap heran wajah putranya yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Dari mana kau tau hah?"

_Pletak_

Heechul memukul kepala putranya dengan sumpit ditangnnya,

"_Yack appo eomma_. _Appa_..." mata _doe_ Jaejoong menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan seakan teraniaya lewat tatapan memelasnya seolah meminta perlindungan kepada sang appa satu-satunya yang bisa di andalkannya untuk melindungi dirinya dari amukkan _eomma _tercintanya.

"Kau masih kecil jadi tidak perlu berpendapat soal perusahaan, tugasmu hanya belajar _arra_!" Heechul kembali menceramahi putra semata wayangnya yang kini justru ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan bibir mungilnya yang komat kamit seakan mengikuit gaya bicara _eomma_nya.

"Benar kata _Eomma_mu." Hangeng bicara enteng disela fokusnya menyantap udang bakar dan daging, saat ini keluarga kecil bahagia itu sedang makan malam dengan menu spesial, Heechul yang nyonya Kim sengaja masak banyak sebagai rasa syukurnya karena perusahaan Jung resmi mengikat kontrak dengan Kim Entertainment.

"_Appa_..." Jaejoong kembali merengek kali ini dengan nada yang lebih manja,

"Berhenti mengeluh Joongie, dan makanlah yang banyak, lihat tubuhmu semakin kurus. _Aigoo_ anak _eomma_..." Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat _eomma_nya berubah tidak garang lagi, justru sekarang _eomma_nya mulai meletakkan banyak daging ketas nasinya. Kalau sudah begini maka Jaejoong tidak akan mampu berkutik lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia, dalam hati _namja_ cantik itu merasa beruntung karena sangat di sayangi meski terkadang merasa kesepian karena tidak punya saudara.

Rahim heechul yang diangkat selepas melahirkan Jaejoong yang membuat Kim heechul tidak bisa hamil lagi. Mungkin karena Jaejoong anak tunggal hingga memperoleh kasih sayang yang berlimpah meski Jaejoong selalu dididik untuk disiplin.

"Tapi Jung Yunho itu..." Jaejoong bicara lirih mata doenya menatap bergantian _eomma_ dan _appa_ kim yang kini berhenti makan dan berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'apa lagi?'

"Tidak ada..." Jaejoong menunduk dalam, _namja_ cantik itu merasa gugup bahkan hingga membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, tingkah Jaejoong sukses memicu tatapan heran dari heechul dan Hangeng.

"Joongie katakan saja, apa yang ingin Joongie sampaikan." Hangeng meletakkan sumpitnya kini mata bijak _namja_ dewasa berusia 49 tahun itu menatap putranya seksama yang juga diikuti heechul karena _yeoja_ yang masih terlihat cantik mesti sudah memasuki usia kepala empat itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan putranya.

_Sreak._

"_Ania_, tidak ada apa-apa.. Joongie sudah selesai. Joongie ke atas dulu _appa, eomma_.."

_Cup_

_Cup_

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya setelah merapikan sendok di atas piring kosongnya kemudian _namja_ cantik itu beranjak mengecup bergantian pipi _eomma_ dan _appa_nya, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Jaejoong sejak kecil dan belum berubah meski sekarang usia _namja_ cantik itu sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Selanjutnya dengan cepat jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan menuju lantai dua kamarnya menyisakan heechul dan Hangeng yang saling melempar tatapan bingung.

.

.

"_Yeobo_.."

"_Hem_.." Hangeng melepas kaca mata bacanya dan menoleh pada istrinya yang kini berbaring disampingnya. Saat ini pasangan Kim itu sedang bersiap tidur di kamar mereka.

"Entahlah, sebagai seorang ibu aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, perasaanku tidak enak _yeobo_," heechul berguman lirih, tangan halusnya mengelus lengan suaminya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Joongie?" Hangeng seolah bisa menangkap sorot kecemasan di mata bulat istrinya,

"_Ania_.. hanya saja aku takut..."

"Takut apa hem?" Hangeng merengkuh bahu istrinya saat dirasa terlihat semakin gundah bahkan tubuh istrinya semakin memepet tubuhnya jika sudah seperti ini maka Hangeng akan memeluk erat istrinya berharap dengan demikian bisa memberi ketenangan.

"Joongie kita punya _ferrari_..."

"Mwo!" Hangeng terkejut dan sontak menatap istrinya seolah mencari pembenaran dari kata-kata istrinya yang bak petir yang menyambar di malam tenang, tentu saja Hangeng terkejut karena dirinya tidak pernah membelikan putranya mobil apalagi jenis _ferrari_. Hangeng bukan tidak mau atau tidak mampu tapi dirinya hanya merasa jika pelajar SMA belum layak memiliki mobil mewah, dan terlebih Hangeng hanya ingin putranya menjadi pribadi yang dispilin dan tidak menghambur-hamburakn uang untuk hal yang berbau kemewahan, rencana Hangeng baru akan membelikan Jaejoong mobil selepas lulus sma dan itupun bukan jenis _ferrari_.

"Iya _yeobo_.. sudah satu minggu _uri _Joongie memakai _ferrari _merah dan tidak pernah membawanya sampai kerumah, _uri _Joongie menitipkan mobil itu di penyewaan garasi 15 meter dari rumah kita."

"Mungkin itu mobil temannya, bukankah Changmin juga punya _ferrari_ merah. Mungkin saja itu milik Changmin." Hangeng mencoba memberikan alasan yang logis atas kekhawatiran istrinya.

"_Ania_, itu milik _uri_ Joongie _yeobo... hiks_... dari mana Joongie dapat mobil itu.." Heechul mulai menangis terisak di dada bidang suaminya kala mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya atas sikap badung putranyan yang dirasa akhir-akhir ini semakin menjadi, naluri seorang ibunya mengatakan jika putranya sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Sudahlah besok biar aku yang bicara dengan _uri_ Joongie." Hangeng berusaha menenangkan istrinya, meski tidak dipungkiri jika dirinya juga merasa tidak tenang. Kini naluri seorang ayahlah yang bicara.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sekarang tidurlah." Hangeng merapikan selimut pembungkus tubuh keduanya dan tersenyum lembut menatap mata bulat istrinya yang perlahan mulai menutup.

.

.

.

_Enghh... ahh... _

"_Ahjussi.. emm.. fasterrr...oughh.."_

_Splash..._

Jaejoong terduduk dan terbangun dari tidurnya, _doe eyes_nya menatap horror area selangkangannya yang sudah basah dan Jaejoong merasakan sangat lengket, dengan gugup _namja _cantik itu mengarahkan tanganya dan mengusap miliknya yang terbungkus _underware_.

"_Mwo... andwae_..." Jaejoong berteriak frustasi kala menyadari satu hal, dirinya yang ternyata mengalami mimpi basah saat tidur dan bahkan jam di meja nakas masih menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari.

"_Damn_..." _cherry lips_ merah itu mengumpati dirinya sendiri, bahkan nafas _namja _cantik itu belum stabil.

"_Arggkhh.. pabbo... pabbo_..." Jaejoong memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri,

_Sereak.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_BLAM_

Yah, kita sama-sama tau apa yang akan dilakukan _uri_ Joongie di kamar mandi. Semoga saat membersihkan diri si _kitty_ tidak sambil membayangkan yang iya-iya akan _ahjussi_ tampan yang barusan hadir di mimpi birunya.

.

.

.

Matahari yang bersinar cerah sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah memelas _namja_ cantik yang kini sedang terkulai sambil menempelkan wajahnya di jeruji pintu gerbang Subway high school. Dua tanganya bahkan sudah menggenggam jeruji besi bercat putih pagar nan kokoh setinggi 15 meter itu, meskipun wajah cantiknya sudah dibuat sesedih mungkin dan semenderita mungkin namun sama sekali tidak berhasil menggetarkan hati sang satpam sekolah. Justru _namja_ berusia setengah abad dan berperut sedikit buncit itu hanya menampakkan seringai lebarnya, Jaejoong sang _namja_ yang memiliki paras rupawan hingga menjurus ke cantik itu semakin putus asa saat melihat jari terunjuk nan buntal sang satpam sekolah bergoyang kekiri-kanan yang berati 'tidak.'

Pupuslah harapan Jaejoong, _hell_ dirinya merupakan siswa teladan meski sedikit badung tidaklah nilai-nilainya yang muaskan bisa di jadikan sedikit saja toleransi bagi satpam sekolah untuk membiarkannya masuk, bahkan dirinya hanya terlambat 10 menit saja. Tidakkah sang satpam sekolah benar-benar menyebalkan.

'Aish, ini gara-gara _ahjussi_.. Joongie jadi terlabatkan..' Jaejoong mendumel dalam hati bahkan orang yang menjadi sasaran dumelanya tidak pernah tau akan nasib naas yang menimpanya. Ck _poor_ Jaejoong.

'Changmin juga, ini salahnya karena tidak membangunkanku. _Aish_.. _jinja_! awas saja bocah itu akan ku kuliti nanti.' Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong semakin mengeruh saat wajah tampan Changmin yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Changmin yang biasanya rutin menelponnya pagi hari untuk membangunkannya tadi pagi sahabatanya itu seakan menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Terlebih Jaejoong merutuki tingkah anehnya belakangan yang tidak pernah lepas memikirkan sang _ahjussi_ tampan yang sudah membuatnya nyaris gila karena terus memikirkan Jung Yunho _fathner one nigh stand_-nya. Kegilaan Jaejoong dirasa membuncah tepatnya semalam saat mengalami mimpi basah dengan sang _ahjussi_ tampan, oh.. rasanya Jaejoong ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri atau bahkan membenturkan jidatnya ke kepala ranjang jika tidak ingat rasanya akan sakit.

Bagiaman mungkin setelah-nya Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi, alhasil _namja_ cantik itu jadi bangun kesiangan karena matanya baru bisa di ajak kompromi untuk terpejam saat pukul 05.30 pagi.

"Pak, _jebbalyo _kali ini saja.. hari ini saya ada kuis," Jaejoong merengek, dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

"_No.. no_! Sekali tidak. Tetap tidak. _Huss_..."

Wajah Jaejoong merah padam karena menahan amarah yang siap membeludak saat permohonannya justru ditanggapi dengan kibasan tangan yang berati merupakan isyarat pengusiran, ingin rasanya _namja_ cantik itu menendang perut buncit satpam menyebalkan yang berdiri angkuh di balik pintu gerbang, namun sedetik kemudian wajah masam Jaejoong berubah, ada sedikit senyum tipis yang tertarik di sudut bibir _plum_nya.

"Pak.. " jaejoong memberi isyarat pada _namja_ paruh baya itu untuk mendekat padanya, atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menempel pada jeruji besi sama sepertinya.

"Apa!" lagi-lagi satpam sekolah menjawab dengan ketus namun tak urung mendekatkan tubuhnya dan hampir memept pagar sekolah.

_Han_

_Dul _

_Set._

"_ARRGGGKKK_!"

Dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan tangan lentik nan putih itu menjambak rambut beruban sang satpam sekolah sekuat tenaga hingga berapa helainya tercabut, tindakan heroik yang sukses menciptakan erangan kesakitan dari sang objek penderita akibat ulah brutalnya.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

"_Wek_... Rasakan, dasar pelit!" Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya setelah membawa tubuhnya jauh dan masuk ke dalam _ferrari_nya yang masih terparkir di depan pintu gerbang.

"AWAS KAU BOCAH NAKAL!"

"Rasakan!" Jaejoong justru menanggapi teriakkan menggelegar satpam sekolah dengan decakan sinisnya dan,

_Brummm... brummmm..._

Jaejoong tertawa penuh kemenangan, dan buru-buru melajukan ferrarinya menjauh dari lingkungan Subway senior high school saat mata _doe_nya melihat satpam yang bersiap membuka gembok pintu gerbang, tentu saja ingin mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Cuaca awal musim panas memercikkan sinar menyengat dari matahari yang menggantung angkuh di antara hamparan langit biru putih. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak terlalu menyukai musim panas _namja_ cantik itu lebih menyukai musim dingin terlebih musim semi, sayangnya musim semi baru saja berlalu. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas keuadara membuat poni halusnya begerak sering hembusan nafasnya. Tidak perduli meski peluh mulai menetes melalu dahi hingga pelipisnya bahkan sesekali tangannya mengibas jaket yang di pakainya, ingin rasanya _namja_ cantik itu melepas jaket warna biru muda yang membuatnya gerah, namun apa daya jika Jaejoong melepas jaektnya maka seragam sekolahnya akan terekspos dengan jelas, Jaejoong tidak mau ambil resiko di pergoki polisi patroli karena berkeliaran di jam sekolah.

_Duag.._

Dentuman cukup nyaring terdengar akibat ulah kaki jenjangnya yang menendang badan mesin boneka yang sedari tadi di utak-atiknya. Katakan jika Jaejoong mulai geram, bagaimana tidak sudah hampir 1 jam Jaejoong berjuang untuk mengarahkan besi pengapit agar tepat meenjepit boneka gajah yang menarik hatinya, namun mesin sialan yang terdiam dengan angkuh di depannya seolah tengah mnegejeknya karena Jaejoong tak kunjung berhasil padahal _namja_ cantik itu sudah banyak menghabiskan banyak koin.

_pip_

_**You lose**_

_Pip_

_**You lose**_

Selalu tulisan sama yang mucul di layar, membuat Jaejoong kesal setengah mati.

"_Arghh._. mesin sialan!"

_Duagh.. duagh..brak... duaghhh.._

Jaejoong muali menendang-nendang mesin tak berdosa yang selalu memunculkan tullisan yang sama bersamaan dengan kegagalan yang sudah ke-20 kalinya.

"_Eomma appa_..." Jaejoong nyaris hampir menangis, wajah putihnya sudah memerah karena menahan panas, makum saja Jaejoong sedang berada di emperan pertokoan yang kebetulan di depan salah satu toko yang sudah tutup menyediakan mesin boneka. Tadinya Jaejoong hanya lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat satu boneka warna abu yang menarik mintanya 'boneka gajah' berukuran sedang yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya hingga memutuskan untuk mencoba peruntungannya lewat mesin yang tadinya di angap remeh, namun ternyata tidak sesuai dengan harapnnya. Terbukti kini seakan Jaejoong dikerjai oleh mesih berbentuk kotak itu.

Dan sepertinya Jaejoong sudah terlanjur larut dengan kesibukannya hingga tidak menyadari jika ada dua orang _namja _dewasa mencurigakan yang tengah mengendap-endap dan mulai mengutak atik _ferrari_ yang terparkir di bahu jalan, posisi Jaejoong yang memunggungi membuatnya tidak menyadari jika sepertinya mobil mewahnya sedang dalam siaga 1 waspada.

"Aish lupakan.. awas kau. Joongie akan kembali lagi dengan membawa Changmin, lihat saja kau yang akan kalah." Jaejoong bersungut-sungut dengan berkacak pinggang, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah menyerah selain itu koin di sakunya juga sudah terkuras habis.

_Sreak.._

"Omo.. siapa kalian? Mau di apakan _ferrari_-ku." Sontak _doe eyes_ indah Jaejoong menatap horror dua _namja_ yang satu namjasudah duduk di belakang kemudi mobilnya dan yang satu duduk di jog sebelah, Jaejoong menangkap seringaian jahat dari keduanya dan sedetik kemudian,

_Ciitttt... bruaammmm..._

_Loading..._

"Mobiku... _omo_... pencuriiiii.. rampokkkkkk..."

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Jaejoong berlari kesetanan mengejar _ferrari_-nya yang melaju semakin jauh, sementara tingkah paniknya cukup menyita perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitanya.

"Ada apa _agashi_?"

"Mwo.. _agashi_? Kepalamu. Kau tidak lihat aku _namja_ hah?" Jaejoong menatap geram pemuda berjas yang menghentikan aksi lari maratonya yang kini berjengkit takut demi melihat aura hitam yang semakin mengental menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong, dan sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan akan tujuannya yang tengah berlari mengejar perampok yang membawa kabur mobil miliknya. Seakan kembali tersadar,

"_Aish_... mobilku... _ottokahe_?..."

_Bruk.._

Jaejoong terduduk lemas saat menyadari mobilnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Saat ini Jaejoong menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitanya, meski tidak terlalu ramai karena waktu masih menunjukkan jam kerja hingga kebanyakkan orang belum banyak yang berlalu-lalang bebas di luaran.

"_Lapor polisi saja.."_

"_Kasian nonna ini.."_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Mobilnya di curi."_

"_Jenis ferrari, sangat mahal ania?"_

Jaejoong mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang mengaung di sekitarnya, dunia _namja_ cantik itu seolah runtuh tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarnya Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan menerobos orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Tindakan Jaejoong sukses mencetak raut heran di wajah orang-orang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" salah satu _namja_ tua bertanya pada seseorang disebelahnya saat melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong yang justru menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang mengepungnya dan berlari menjauh.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Jaejoong berlari semakin jauh, rasa kesalnya sudah membuncah hingga keubun-ubun, _namja_ cantik itu berlari kesetanan tak tentu arah hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya saja.

'Lapor polisi? _Michida_! Itu tidak bisa dilakukan, mobil itu masih atas nama Changmin, bagaimana dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_? Mereka akan tau.'

'Merelakan ferrari-ku ditangan perampok sialan itu? _ania_ aku mendapatkannya susah payah dan sudah mengorbankan..., oh... dosa apa aku...'

Jaejoong terus bergelut dengan pemikiranya ditengah kaki jenjangnya yang menapak cepat.

_Hos... hosh.. hos.._

Jaejoong bernafas rakus, kakinya terasa kebas dan seolah tidak mampu digerakkan lagi. _Doe eyes_nya menatap sekelilingnya meneliti keadaan dimana dirinya sekarang berada, hazel kelam itu menatap intens tulisan besar permanen berwarna _gold_ di atas gedung pencangkar lagit di sebrang jalan tempat ia berdiri.

**JUNG Subway Company**

.

.

.

Mata musang Yunho tak mampu berpaling meski hanya sedetik, _namja manly_ itu terus menatap sosok indah yang duduk bersandar di kursi kebesarannya, bibir _cherry_nya terus mengunyah pelan satu-persatu _kentucky chiken _dalam cup yang diapitnya di depan dada.

"Kau begitu menyukai _chiken_?"

Jaejoong menghentikan aksi mengunyahnya, mata doenya mengerjab menatap mata musang _namja_ tampan yang duduk disebrang meja.

"_Em_... sangat suka." Jaejoong berbicara di tengah aksi mengunyahnya, "Terlebih Joongie lapar."

_Upsh.._

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat menyadari kebodohannya yang dengan bebas mengucapakn namanya di depan Yunho.

"_Ania, Jeje_..." Jaejoong tertunduk, Yunho tersenyum tipis menanggapi tingkah Jaejoong yang terlalu menggemaskan dimatanya tindakkan Jaejoong yang meralat namanya sukses menggelitik perut Yunho untuk memuntahkan tawanya yang sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

Rasa penat dan lelah Yunho dibuat sirna begitu saja saat melihat malaikat terindah di depannya. Mimpi apa dirinya semalam hingga _angel_-nya datang sendiri menghampirinya, meski Jaejoong belum cerita banyak. Yunho memilih mengikuti arus permainan _angel_-nya, meski hati terusik dan dipenuhi rasa khawatir melihat wajah lelah Jaejoong saat tiba dikantornya dengan cara mengancam sekertarisnya saat ingin menemuinya. Wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat terlihat sangat letih. Jaejoong yang datang dengan tangan kosong dan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang di balut jaket, bukankah seharusnya Jaejoong masih berada di sekolah mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 02.00 siang. Namun lagi-lagi Yunho memilih untuk menahan diri.

_Sruppp..._

Yunho terkikik saat melihat bibir mungil nan merah Jejoong yang mengerucut saat menyedot habis es cup rasa coklat di tangannya.

"Sudah kenyang?" yunho kembali bicara setelah Jaejoong meletakkan dua cup kosong yang tadinya bersisi _chiken_ dan es serut.

"_Em_.."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan, mata doenya terus menatap Yunho, Jaejoong semakin menyandarkan punggungya pada kursi bersandaran tinggi nan empuk yang di dudukinya kursi kebesaran Yunho sebagai presdir JUNG Subway Company, mata doenya terus menatap awas saat melihat langkah kaki tegas Yunho yang berjalan mendekatinya. Jaejoong hampir tidak mampu bernafas saat mata _doe_nya melihat dengan dekat manik coklat musang milik Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho, aroma memabukkan yang mengingatkan Jaejoong pada kejadian malam itu saat mengingatnya kontan membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Ma-au apa?" Jaejoong bicara terbata ditengah berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila,

_Kring..._

Yunho meraih gagang telepon,

.

[ "Sanjangmin tuan Kim Hangen sudah datang."]

"_Ne_, lima menit lagi antar dia masuk."

.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang datang?" Jaejoong bertanya ingin tau, entah kenapa Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk.

"Presdir Kim Entertainment, Kim Hangeng."

_Juedaaarrrrrrr_

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong membulat sempurna, ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho seakan bak petir yang menggelegar di siang bolong dan Jaejoong mengutuk Yunho yang justru melempar senyum _ani_ Jaejoong yakin jika itu sebulah seringaian meski sangat tipis.

Bagaimanapun ini bencana untuk Jaejoong, _Appa_nya tidak boleh tau jika dirinya berada di Jung Subway Company terlebih diruangan predir, atas kepentingan apa dirinya berada di perusahaan besar dan terlebih ini masih jam sekolah. Jaejoong tidak sanggup membayangkan konsekuensi dan sejuta pertanyaan yang akan dilayangkan _appa_nya.

"_Ahjussi.. jebbal_, sembunyikan Joongie..." Jaejoong ber_puppy_ _eyes_ seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya, bertingkah memohon pada Yunho. "_jebbalyo._..." Jaejoong semakin merengek, wajah cantiknya yang sebelumnya pucat telah kembali merona karena sudah pulih dari rasa lapar dan letihnya kini kembali memucat bahkan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, karena apa yang akan terjadi lebih menakutkan dari pada sederet kesialan yang hari ini menimpanya mungkin ini muncak dari keseluruhan kesialannya hari ini.

"_Ottokahe... otokahe_... mati aku..." Jaejoong terlonjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mondar mandir dengan gelisah.

"_Ahjussi... ahjussi_... tolong.. Joongie... sembunyikan Joongie. Ohh.. omo.. toilet, mana tolilet?" Jaejoong semakin heboh berjalan mondar mandir tanpa ia sadari jika dirinya sudah menyebutkan namanya berulang-ulang. Ck, poor Jaejoong.

Yunho sengaja diam dan masih betah berdiri tenang, sejujurnya Yunho sudah ingin menelan bulat-bulat sosok cantik yang kelewat konyol sekaligus menggemaskan yang terlihat panik dan mondar mandir mengitari ruangannya.

_Serak_

"_Ahjussi_."

Jaejoong terperanjat saat dengan cepat tubuhnya beralih dalam gendongan bridal Yunho, Jaejoong tidak memberontak karena memang dirinya tidak sanggup, rengkuhan lengan kokoh Yunho terasa begitu nyaman baginya terlebih Jaejoong merasa hangat saat tubuhnya menempel di dada bidang Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum saat tangan putih pucat Jaejoong melingkar di lehernya, kenapa Jaejoong tidak peka. Saat Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebesaran yang hanya Yunho selaku pimpinan yang boleh mendudukinya, tidakah Jaejoong sadar. Jika di cerna secara logika mana ada tamu yang boleh duduk sembarangan di ruangan presdir terlebih perusahaan besar. Tapi wajar saja karena Jaejoong tidak pernah tau aturan perusahaan dan etika dalam dunia bisnis, harus di akui meski badung tidakkah Jaejoong kelewat naif.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Kreak.._

_Doe eyes_ kelam Jaejoong menatap takjup ruangan berukuran besar yang tersembunyi di balik lemari saat tangan _manly_ itu menekan tombol kecil yang tersembunyi di balik lukisan alam yang terpajang apik di dinding.

Jaejoong menelanjangi seisi ruangan luas tersembunyi yang terlihat sangat nyaman itu. Ada ranjang berukuran besar yang terlihat elegant dengan seprai putih dan selimut warna merah marun, tepat di depan ranjang ada televsisi berukuran besar dan lemari kayu dengan berbagai macam isi. Sementara di sisi lain teronggok sofa warna coklat tua yang di bawahnya terhampar permadani lembut. Jaejoong menangkap pintu berflitur coklat yang Jaejoong yakini adalah kamar mandi sungguh ruangan berdominasi warna putih ini terlihat berkelas dimata Jaejoong.

_Bruk.._

Jaejoong hanya menurut saat tubuhnya di baringkan di atas ranjang, _doe eyes_nya menatap mata musang Yunho yang balas menatapnya lembut, Jaejoong bisa melihat kehangatan didalam.

"Aku sering tidur di sini saat sedang lelah." Suara bass Yunho mengalun hangat, tangan besarnya merapikan poni panjang Jaejoong. "istirahatlah di sini nanti aku akan membangunkanmu tepat saat jam sekolah usai."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh.

_Sreak_

Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho saat _namja_ tampan itu akan beranjak pergi. "_Ahjussi_ tidak akan ceritakan?"

Yunho meanggapi ucapan lirih Jaejoong dengan kenyritan di dahinya, namun sedetik kemudian Yunho menyadari kemana arah perkataan Jaejoong.

Mendadak tatapan sendu Jaejoong berubah berbinar saat melihat senyum tipis tersungging di bibir hati Yunho, meskipun Yunho tidak mengiyakan dengan kata-kata namun Jaejoong bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Yunho yang akan membantunya.

"_Gomawo."_

_Cup_

_Deg._

Yunho tertegun, tubuh _namja manly_ itu mendadak kaku bahkan jantungnya berdegub kencang saat mendengar bibir cherry Jaejoong mengucapkan kata terimakasih yang terdengar sangat merdu. Terlebih apa tadi, barusan Jaejoong mengecup pipinya oh _God_, Yunho bisa gila atas tingkah tak terduga makluk cantik ini.

Yunho kembali merundukkan tubuhnya, bibir hatinya dibuat sedikit menempel di telinga Jaejoong, "Jangan senang dulu, ini tidak gratis loh Joongie ups, Jeje,"

_Glup_

Jaejoong menelan _saliva_nya demi melihat seringain yang tercetak jelas di wajah Yunho membuat _namja_ cantik itu menggigit bibirnya gugup, telebih saat mendengar kalimat akhir yang terlontar gamblang dari bibir Yunho namun bukan Jaejoong yang akan mati kutu saat menghadai situasi kerisis,

"Joongie akan membayar berikut bunganya _ahjussi_." Jaejoong membalas seringaian Yunho dengan senyum misterius yang telihat sangat cantik di mata Yunho.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hadeh jari keriting ngetiknya.. chap panjang moga kagak bosan bacanya ^^ udah baca 3x ulang maaf jika masih menyebar typo T0T

Gomawo atas respon posistif-nya maaf belum bisa balas review tapi yang jelas saya baca semua review reader kece sekalian, jeongmal gomawo.

Emm.. ada reader yang minta saya untuk bikin ff **GS** atau **gender switch** , maaf saya gak bisa karena saya hanya baca dan tulis ff YunJae **Boys love** alias **YAOI** saya udah menjelaskan di profil ^^

Sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi atas keterbatasan saya.

Terakhir review lagi ne he.e.. bagaimana untuk chap ini ^^


End file.
